Bicycle shops frequently must replace spokes in the repair of bicycle wheels. The spokes of different bicycles are of different lengths thereby requiring the shop to maintain a large spoke inventory. While the other uses for the subject invention not involving bicycle spokes, the primary purpose of the present invention is to enable a bicycle repair shop to maintain an inventory of long spokes, threaded or unthreaded, and easily and quickly cut and thread these to produce spokes of any desired length.